


The Love That Could Never Be

by The_Gay_Shakespeare (GroundZeroFirework)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Byleth doesn't understand feelings, F/F, Good Lord I hope this is as sad as I wanted it to be, No happy endings to be found here, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Probably ooc, This could probably use a better title, Tragedy, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/The_Gay_Shakespeare
Summary: In a perfect world, she would love to see more of Edelgard’s paintings. But no such world existed. Instead, she was here and Edelgard was gone; buried six feet under with her father’s ring on her finger.First half of the fic is inspired by this art from @radiostarkiller: https://twitter.com/radiostarkiller/status/1217837271300235265
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The Love That Could Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so after I wrote smut, I decided to make a U-turn to write some sads instead of the part 2 to the smut. This time I'm using The_Gay_Shakespeare as the forerunner pseuds in response to this. To be fair, this thing was planned before the smut so...yeah...
> 
> Oh, just so you all know, the first half of this fic was inspired by this sad, sad, SAAAAAD comic from @radiostarkiller and they granted me permission to use it: https://twitter.com/radiostarkiller/status/1217837271300235265
> 
> Do give them a follow and a comment. They totes deserve it. I hope I was able to make this as sad as it should be. For extra sads, consider listening to Tamaru Yamada's Always in My Heart from the WorldEnd anime soundtrack. Enjoy!

The year was 1185 and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus had just won the war that was instigated by Emperor Edelgard of the Adrestian Empire. It’s been days since King Dimitri I of House Blaiddyd, or Dimtri the Savior King as his loyal citizens are now calling him, felled the Mad Emperor Edelgard at the foot of her own throne at Enbarr and the people have been celebrating ever since. Men and women were reunited with their families, merchants are aiding in the rebuilding efforts, and it’s clear that a new future was about to dawn for all. Truly, it was a time for everyone to enjoy themselves.

Everyone except for two at least. For by the tail end of the war, the Savior King no longer wanted to defeat the Emperor through bloodshed. But rather, he wanted to her to take his hand and welcome her home as her stepbrother. But Edelgard was determined to win the war and if she would lose, it was clear that she had decided long ago that she would rather die than see her bid to change the world fail. And as such, he had no choice but to kill her when she attacked him.

“It’s unfortunate things turned out this way.” Dimitri said as he looked at the corpse that lay before him and his Professor. There, in a glorious casket in Enbarr’s throne room, lay Edelgard von Hresvelg, the last Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. With her hair let loose and her eyes closed with her hands on her chest, it was almost as if she was only asleep. 

After the battle, she was stripped of her armor and and the morticians Dimitri had brought in had changed her into the simpler clothing of Adrestian noblewomen. While some in Dimitri’s circle felt that Edelgard should be thrown into an unmarked grave and left to be forgotten by history, Dimitri was adamant in his refusal to treat his stepsister’s corpse with disrespect and had demanded she be buried with her father and blood siblings in their family crypt. No one in their right mind was willing to refuse the Tempest King’s demands.

“I hoped El could have come home alive as well…” He continued in a sad and somber tone.

“I wish she could have come home alive too.” Byleth spoke up for the first time since they arrived to bid their final farewells. Though she did not teach her class, Edelgard was dear to her. They spent many days in the Academy chatting over tea about anything and everything. It endeared the Princess to the young Professor in ways that even she couldn’t understand. One thing she did know is that even though Edelgard wasn’t her student, she was her favorite. Even more so than Dimitri and everyone knew that. She did, after all, spend more time with Edelgard than any of the other students.

“Despite the pain she caused all of Fodlan, after all the suffering she went through, even I think Edelgard deserves to have a peaceful life. I wish I could have given her that.” Dimitri said as he took Edelgard’s cold hand in his as gently as possible before he turned to Byleth. “I know you told me not to look back, Professor. But I can’t help but think how different things could have been if she had just taken my hand or told me what was going through her mind all those years ago.”

“It’s alright. I find myself wondering the same thing too. At times.” She admitted as she moved closer to the coffin.

“It would’ve been nice to dance with her again.” He whispered before placing the hand he was holding atop the other yet again. Byleth moved her hands to her pocket and there, she felt something press against her fingers. Pulling it out, she saw it was her father’s ring.

As if on impulse, she took Edelgard’s hand into hers and slid the ring into her ring finger.

“Professor?”

“I feel like it should be there...I’m not sure why.” Byleth quietly said as she continued to look on. “She’s been alone for so long. I don’t want her to be alone anymore.”

Dimitri nodded in response despite his surprise at Byleth’s gesture. However, what surprised him even more was the tears trailing down the Professor’s cheeks.

“Professor...you’re crying.” He pointed out with a sad tone. Byleth slowly lifted a hand to her face and sure enough, tears were falling from her face. And she didn’t even realize it.

“Please, take all the time you need.” Dimitri told her with a pat to her shoulder before he turned and left the room. Byleth stayed for a few more moments before she decided that it was time for her to leave and let Edelgard rest in peace. Leaning down, she pressed the gentlest of kisses to Edelgard’s forehead. Funny...she still smells like bergamot. Or maybe that was just her imagination.

“Good night, El. Sleep well. And be free from your nightmares.”

With a heavy heart, she too left the throne room.

* * *

A few weeks later, Byleth was wandering the dorms of Garreg Mach monastery. With nowhere else to go, she decided that it would be best to return to the Officer’s Academy to assist in rebuilding before taking up her post as a teacher yet again. Dimitri had offered her a place in his court as a general but quite frankly, she preferred teaching and as such, she declined the offer, merely promising to drop by every now and then for a visit.

With the day's work done, she found herself wandering the dormitories, now void of life as new students were yet to arrive for enrollment. She found herself on the second floor and before she knew it, she found herself in a room that she hasn’t stepped foot in for five years.

It was Edelgard’s room. Kept the way it was since the monastery was abandoned after the Battle of Garreg Mach five years ago. Shutting the door behind her, she set the candle on the nearby table before sitting on the bed. She had many fond memories of this room; soothing Edelgard after a nightmare, picking her up just to ensure she wasn’t late to her classes, escorting her to the gardens for tea. All were moments she only learned to cherish now that Edelgard was gone. Scanning the room, her breath hitched when she saw the vase of dried carnations on the desk.

There was one secret that both of them swore to keep and it involved that batch of flowers when it was still vibrant. It was Edelgard’s birthday and she took it upon herself to bring her favorite red carnations to her room. Edelgard had let her enter before she handed her the bouquet. When she took it, their hands touched and their eyes met and before either of them knew it, they had leaned towards one another and pressed their lips in a gentle and long kiss.

They smiled at one another after that before they headed off for their afternoon tea session. And they never spoke of it again nor did they let it happen once more. Byleth never regretted their kiss that day and she dearly hoped Edelgard didn’t. Standing up, she approached the vase before noticing a folded up piece of paper on the desk. Picking it up, Byleth removed the dust revealing a sketch of her visage with Edelgard’s signature on it. With a chuckle, she returned from her perch on Edelgard’s bed as she continued to look at the portrait. She didn’t have much experience with art so she had no right to say what Edelgard got wrong or right but in her opinion, it was a good portrait.

In a perfect world, she would love to see more of Edelgard’s paintings. But no such world existed. Instead, she was here and Edelgard was gone; buried six feet under with her father’s ring on her finger. The ring. Why did she give her the ring? Gradually her eyes widened as the realization of why she did it set in and she recalled her father’s words.

_ “One day, I hope you’ll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her.” _

Ah...so that’s what it was. The reason why she felt the need to give her ring to Edelgard. It wasn’t just because she wanted her to be alone after all.

It was because she loved her. And now, with this portrait in her hands, she knew Edelgard felt the same.

Before Byleth knew it, tears were falling steadily from her cheeks, dripping into the portrait Edelgard made. And for the first time since Edelgard died, Byleth allowed herself to mourn.

She mourned for the daughter who steadily lost her father, mother, and siblings to illness, insanity, or the machinations of forces beyond her control. She mourned the girl who suffered so much in life. Who gave her all just to ensure that her suffering doesn’t befall anyone else. She mourned the Emperor who merely wanted to change how the world treated its people.

But most of all, Byleth mourned their love that could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, rant time: I finished Azure Moon first recently and I've yet to play the other routes cause I'm busy with work. But lemme tell you one of the things I FUCKING LOATHED about AM was Edelgard's death and how cold Byleth and Dimitri were after they killed her.
> 
> So, was it sad enough? Tell me by leaving a kudos and comment at the door on your way out.
> 
> Firework out! :D


End file.
